


Suit and Tie

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is so done with Tony's parties and defiantly done with wearing the opposite gender clothes. At least he got to see Maria looking good in a suit and tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Day 14
> 
> Genderswapped

Maria flopped onto the sofa with a sigh. They had just broke from Tony's party and were now on their own floor in the tower. The music was still loud and booming through the building. It had been a year from tonight when Maria and Steve had kissed on top of the roof of the tower. Their first kiss, which then led to the second and then the third and then the fourth and so on. 

Steve itched at his wig and then pulled it off. He threw the blonde wig onto the kitchen counter. Maria smiled at him from across the room.

"It's too tiring," Steve said and Maria just smirked. It was New Years Eve and Tony had thrown one of the biggest parties he had every before. The theme, the 50's. However the twist was that the guys had to come as girls and the woman had to come as the gangsters. Maria was wearing a black suit with a fake gangster gun, Steve was awkwardly wearing a pink dress. She had to admit she was enjoying carrying the fake gun and laughing at Steve in his dress.

"I think you look gorgeous," Maria said with a smirk as Steve itched at the dress.

"I've already had experience in wearing women's clothes and I wanted that to the be the last," Steve said, remembering the time when Maria had made him wear her underwear out to dinner. Maria laughed at him as he pulled the dress off with difficulty.

"Want a hand?" Maria asked as Steve got the dress stuck. He gave a tough and the dress ripped. He pulled it off himself with a heavy sigh and threw it onto the floor.

"That's it. I'm never wearing women's clothes again," Steve said and Maria just laughed at him. She was holding the fake gangster gun in her hand and had her feet up on the coffee table. "Though you do look good in that suit," Steve said and Maria just rolled his eyes. She filled the gun and pretended to shoot him. He pretended that she had shot her and she just laughed before throwing the gun onto the sofa next to her. She took the hat off and threw it at Steve. He put it on, only wearing that and a pair of white boxers.

"Looking good their Captain," Maria said as she pulled the white tie off. She then threw that on the opposite sofa and Steve picked it up. He pulled the tie on and Maria just rolled her eyes at him. He then walked over to her and leaned over her. He placed the hat on her head, staring into her eyes.

"Will you kiss me already," Maria said and grabbed the tie around Steve's neck, pulling him down to her lips. The kiss was passionate and the hat on Maria's head got knocked off as they kissed. Steve pulled away, a little breathless.

"I think the suit would look better on the floor," Steve said and Maria just smirked.

"If you want to do the honors," Maria said and Steve got to work with removing her jacket and shirt. He placed a kiss on her lips as the shirt slid of her and onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, carrying her to the bedroom with her legs wrapping around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So they didn't actually swap genders just wore the different genders clothes. I went for a quick and sweet story and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
